implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Group I (History of Margovya)
| image = | caption = The Interceptors pass by a checkpoint manned by loyalist militias during their arrival in Carbombya | alternate = "The Land of No Heroes" | season = 7 | epnumber = 1 | airdate = April 26, 2014 | writer = | director = | prod = 701 | guest = | previous = Backstabbed | next = }} "Group I" is the first episode of . It first aired on April 26, 2014 as the first part of the movie . Plot The Interceptors have been sent to as part of the South American Confederation Mission to Carbombya (SACMICAR), ostensibly to protect Margovyan interests within the country. In reality, the RBI has sent the Interceptors to Carbombya to track down a private security company known only as "Group I," which had supposedly been hired by newly-declared President-for-Life Isaiah Cabulovowino to both secure his position and scare off potential political rivals. Having arrived in the country with just their RBI-issued sidearms, Gerry has Fernando procure heavier weapons for the team, and Fernando manages to have one of his "contacts" leave behind a shipment of weapons originally meant for . Gerry, Gab, and Ellie make contact with a few more members of Fernando's "organization" living or working in the country, while Denny establishes a command center for the team in an empty hangar in Chah Rajawhm Air Force Base. While trying to follow a lead given to them by one of Fernando's agents, Gerry, Gab, and Ellie encounter a convoy that they believe to be Group I, and they follow said convoy to Carbombya's Ministry of Finance. The three of them establish an observation post in a nearby apartment, and pay off a janitor to attach a tracking device to one of the possible Group I vehicles. However, when Denny tries to track down the vehicles, the device seems to fail to work. The team throws around various theories, ranging from Group I discovering the tracker, or Group I just being paranoid enough to have a signal blocker activated in their vehicles every time they head out. One night, unmarked SUVs, similar to those that Gerry, Gab, and Ellie saw entering the Ministry of Finance, approach the Interceptors' command center in Chah Rajawhm Air Base. A tense standoff occurs between the Interceptors and the occupants of the SUVs, until finally one man steps out of the SUV and reveals himself to the Interceptors, especially Gerry. He is Ephraim Somerset, long-time member of the original Interceptors squad of Arbatskaya City, Margovya. Somerset reveals to Gerry and the new Interceptors that he formed Group I from former and retired members of the original Interceptors, using money that the group earned from "the Potosi job." Gerry tells Ephraim that the RBI has been wanting to know who exactly is behind Group I, and that he certainly didn't expect it to be his fellow Interceptors from before. Ephraim tells Gerry that Group I and its assets are at the new Interceptors' disposal, although he would appreciate it if Gerry doesn't report the truth about Group I to his superiors in the RBI. Gerry agrees, and when he sends out his weekly status report to the RBI, he makes no mention of the encounter with Group I. Cast * as * as * as * as Mstislav Denchov * as * as * as * as Yelizaveta Glebova * as Fernando Tarrasco * as Guest Starring * as * as Olga Alduva * as Juan Quarimov * as Yerman Yezonov * as Oleg Rasapinsky * as Raisa Daryanova * as Darya Talnaeva * as Gennady Tenkizov * as Konrad Flamanov * as Gennady Talnaev * as Bogdana Queruva * as President-for-Life Isaiah Cabulovowino Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors episodes (History of Margovya)